


Reading Materials

by DesertVixen



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way Della relaxes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Materials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



Della Street’s choice of reading material provided no end of entertainment for the two men she worked with.

Perry would smile his enigmatic smile, making remarks about “busman’s holidays”, while Paul amused himself by leaving pulp novels on her desk.

But Della refused to apologize. She loved mysteries, especially when her paycheck didn’t depend on the solution.

It was relaxing to soak in a bubble bath, reading about Nero Wolfe and Archie Goodwin’s exploits. 

ROf course, she reflected, if Perry stuck to Nero Wolfe’s rules about no cases involving divorce, her paycheck wouldn’t have allowed her to buy any novels.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Della snippet for you, from one pinch hitter to another. Your prompt is on my NYR list!


End file.
